


Choker

by trashcanfangirl



Series: Elu smut and stories [8]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Choking, Dom/sub, Gay Sex, Handcuffs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Display of Affection, Some Plot, Teasing, What Have I Done, actual BDSM, dom lucas, elu - Freeform, gay porn, hella kinky, no regrets, pride month special, sub Eliott, this is crossing all explicit ratings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 20:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashcanfangirl/pseuds/trashcanfangirl
Summary: When Eliott is misbehaving, Lucas knows exactly how to take care of his little wh*re ;)





	Choker

**Author's Note:**

> aka kinky bondage sex. enjoy sinners 😏

Eliott's Adam's apple bobbed heavily against the heart on the [choker](https://pin.it/axwkvxoorbzj6f) as he talked to Mika.  
He wore the most innocent expression but Lucas only knew how opposite he actually was.

After spending the whole day at pride, they had decided to visit a cafe for something to refuel themselves. Mika, Yann, and Arthur sat on one side of the table and Lucas and Eliott occupied the other side. Basile and Daphne were with the girl squad.  
Lucas was glad that nobody was sitting beside them and that it was a corner booth, for if somebody saw them right now they might have been fined for too much PDA.  
because Eliott held the coffee cup in one hand, and the other hand was tracing circles on Lucas' inner thigh, dangerously close to his cock.

Lucas had to practice each and every meditation technique he knew in that moment to stop himself from grinding against Eliott's hand, and also to control his breathing and not to give anything away.

"..apartment?" Arthur was looking expectantly at Lucas and he realised that he was asked a question.

"uh, sorry what?" Lucas managed to choke out. From the corner of his eye he caught Eliott's smirk. that jerk. he would have to pay for his actions later on.

"I asked, when are you and Eliott getting an apartment?" Arthur repeated his question with a glint in his eyes.

"Well, not, not very sure of it yet. yeah I mean we could, we could get one maybe," Lucas managed to stutter out. Eliott's treacherous hand had brushed against the tip of Lucas' hard dick and Lucas was finding it very very difficult to form coherent thoughts.

"Lucas," Eliott spoke innocently, ".. didn't we pick out an apartment just last week?" he gave his boyfriend a sweet smile. "did you forget it already?"

curse that bitch. Lucas would have to deal with Eliott and his innocent-ness later. right now, his priority was to keep his head from getting too clouded with lust and to keep his eyes away from that choker Eliott wore. damn that choker. it accentuated Eliott's thin neck and the pink contrasted with his skin way too prettily.

"ah yes, yes. no Eliott I did not forget. I'm just very sleep deprived from all this apartment hunting. so will you please excuse me if my tongue slipped." Lucas managed the words out with equal innocence.

Mika was looking back and forth between the two of them, the gears in his head spinning. even Yann was not unaware of the electricity between the two, and was trying to connect the dots.

Lucas was constantly shifting in his seat now, his hard on getting pretty uncomfortable. Eliott's hands were still tracing those lazy circles and Lucas was unable to hide much of his heavy breathing anymore. he made the mistake of looking at Mika then, who gave him a knowing smirk. Lucas blushed till the roots of his hair and decided he'd had enough. he slammed the empty coffee mug on the table, which resulted in a jump from Yann and Arthur who had been busy discussing the best way of cooking spaghetti.

"you okay Lucas?" Yann enquired.

"yeah, yeah I'm good. Eliott I think we should get going now." Lucas' voice was more of a command directed towards Eliott than a statement, and a hint of nervousness finally showed up in Eliott facade of innocence.

Eliott retracted his hand from under the table and quickly gulped down the remainder of his coffee.

"uh sure Lucas. you're quite right. we should leave now." Eliott shot one of his celebrity smiles in the direction of the boys and bid them goodbye.

Lucas adjusted himself under the table once more, trying to hide his hard on as much as he could before getting up and following Eliott out of the coffee shop.

 

* * *

  
as soon as they closed the door to Eliott's apartment, Lucas roughly pushed Eliott back against the wall and pinned his hands behind his back, pushing down on Eliott and using the older boy's own weight to hold his hands back.

he kissed Eliott's neck right above the heart on his choker, and then in between the heart, over his Adam's apple.  
"just what do you think you were playing at Eliott?"  
Lucas captured Eliott's lips in a rough kiss before he could reply.

"shhhhh now. not another word from that pretty little mouth of yours," said Lucas, breaking the kiss to look at Eliott's bruised lips.  
Eliott moaned at Lucas' words, and Lucas pressed his groin against Eliott's, just to find that his boyfriend was equally hard for him.

Lucas moved one of his hands towards the choker and fingered the edges of the pink leatherette. Eliott couldn't stop the little hitch in his breath in anticipation of what Lucas was about to do.

"my hands make a better choker don't you think," Lucas spoke with a deep voice, lust laden in his eyes.

Eliott could only whimper at his words. His cock was getting increasingly hard and very uncomfortable in the restrained fabric of his jeans and boxers.

Lucas quickly got rid of Eliott's jeans and tshirt, and then got down on his knees. he kissed Eliott's belly button and trailed kisses across his V line. Eliott was breathing hard, his eyes begging Lucas to take him.

Lucas brushed his lips across Eliott's constrained cock and then he grazed his teeth at the edge of his boxers. Lucas bit the elastic between his teeth and pulled it all the way down till Eliott's knees.  
Eliott sighed as his cock was finally free. Lucas then got up and removed his own t-shirt while looking at Eliott in the eye. Eliott reached out a hand to touch Lucas but Lucas roughly shoved it away.

"you don't get to touch me anymore, mon cheri. you've done enough for today." with that Lucas slowly unbuttoned his jeans and slid them off along with his boxers.

Eliott watched his boyfriend strip, the tip of Lucas' hard cock glistening with pre-cum. Lucas grabbed the back of Eliott's head and kissed him hard enough to make Eliott see galaxies behind his closed eyes.

Lucas abruptly withdrew from the kiss once again, his fingers slithering down Eliott's left forearm. they stopped at his wrist and Lucas fingered the strings hanging from the bracelets Eliott had worn.

"you're dressed up so prettily today Eliott." Lucas grabbed Eliott's wrist and pulled him towards the bedroom.  
"come with me, I've got better bracelets for you. and the way you were teasing me today? I think you deserve a punishment anyways my little whore."

Eliott let out a shaky breath as he understood what his boyfriend was proposing. he nodded obediently and followed Lucas to his bedroom.

by the time Eliott turned around after closing the door, Lucas was standing on his knees on the bed, a pair of handcuffs dangling from his hands. he wore nothing, other than a feral look in his eyes.

Eliott gulped at the sight in front of him. Lucas was there, naked, holding handcuffs and was going to punish him. more pre cum leaked from his already moist cock. Lucas wriggled his index finger in Eliott's direction, commanding him to come over.

Eliott felt the choker somehow pressing tighter against his neck. he stood in front of Lucas, who in that position was about the same height as Eliott. he brought his arms around Eliott's neck, the handcuffs still in his fingers, and undid the choker.

Eliott breathed out a heavy sigh when the choker came off. Lucas casually threw it across his back and it landed on the bedside table, right beside the bottle of lube and condoms. Eliott redirected his attention towards Lucas, who held the ends of the handcuffs in each of his hands, the chain taut behind Eliott's neck, and pulled the older boy down.

Lucas' breath ghosted across Eliott's lips. he smelled of caramel and coffee and cream and the remains of cigarettes. Lucas shifted on the bed and their dicks touched one another. Eliott gasped at the contact, and Lucas attacked his open mouth with his own.

while they kissed, Lucas' fingers snaked down Eliott's back and drew his hands back. one of the the handcuffs clicked in place and Eliott moaned into Lucas' mouth.

Lucas brought the other hand forward, the one with the bracelets, and slowly undid the strings. he slid some off Eliott's hand and let them fall on the floor, and with the others he took his sweet time opening. Lucas kissed the inside of Eliott's wrist, emitting a whine from the older boy. he traced the veins with the tip of his tongue, till he was licking across the back of Eliott's hand and down his fingers.

Lucas placed Eliott's index finger inside his mouth and sucked on it. the weight of it was familiar upon Lucas' tongue and he swirled it around that lithe finger. his lips brushed across Eliott's knuckles as he deep throated two fingers, the back of his throat feeling the slight burn from the fingers. Eliott's breath hitched watching Lucas suck his fingers like that. he pressed the pad of his fingers on Lucas' tongue and the younger boy immediately withdrew.

"what did I tell you, huh?" he spoke in a rough voice.  
"I told you little whore, nothing but obedience from your side from now."

"y..yes master," Eliott managed to whimper.

"good. hands behind your back. now."

Eliott did as he was told and Lucas clicked the other handcuff into place, locking Eliott's hands behind his back. Eliott was completely under Lucas' mercy now, and the younger boy had no intentions of going easy.

Lucas got off the bed and stood behind Eliott. he shoved the boy forward. Eliott stumbled forward and landed on the bed face down. using his knees, he managed to crawl up and turned to lie on his right side. Lucas was behind him again. Eliott could not turn to see what the younger boy was doing, but he could hear him opening the bottle of lube. Eliott's breathing came faster now. sounds of crumpled foil and wet slathering upon skin fell into his ears.

the bed dipped and Lucas was pressed behind him.  
slick, slippery fingers prodded at his hole and Eliott moaned. he shifted his leg upwards and opened them a little, still lying sideways, to give Lucas the access he needed.

Lucas easily slipped one finger inside him, since Eliott was still lose from their fulfillment last night. Lucas moved his finger around for a bit before adding another one, which emitted a moan from Eliott. he moved his fingers inside the older boy's hole, scissoring him nice and quick to open him up well for fucking.

and then without warning, withdrawing his fingers, Lucas thrust his slick, well lubed cock inside Eliott. Eliott let out a loud, obscene moan as Lucas managed to hit his prostate in that one, hard thrust.

"I'm gonna fill up that pretty little hole of yours so well my little whore," Lucas growled into Eliott's ear. he started moving, thrusting his cock at a slow pace but hard enough to make Eliott see the stars with each movement.

"you won't be able to walk the whole day tomorrow. or sit for a week." Lucas' burning breath fell on Eliott's neck.  
he felt hot all over. there was heat coiling in his stomach at Lucas' words and each thrust of his lover's cock brought him closer to the edge, and the noises he made were enough to make Aphrodite blush.

Lucas' hand gripped at Eliott's inner thigh, hard, and he thrust into him, harder.  
One of his hands slipped under Eliott's head and wrapped itself securely at his mouth to stop him from screaming.

"why my little whore, you want to scream now?" Lucas spoke in that dirty, deep, sensual voice of his. "what happened to the neighbour's concerns, huh?"

Eliott couldn't help it. another string of moans escaped his mouth that was bound by Lucas' firm grip. his restrained hands hurt a bit now but he hardly noticed that. and the burn from the metal only added to the pleasure that he felt blooming throughout his body, and most at his abdomen and groin.

"harder? oh yeah? that's how you like it don't you whore." Lucas enforced his words with a slap at Eliott's already pink ass "feel that burn? that's what you get. for teasing me."  
another hard slap and Eliott's brain had almost stopped working. there was too much testosterone and dopamine and whatever pleasure chemicals coursing through his bloodstream for him to really have brain cells left at that point.

then, without removing his dick from inside Eliott, Lucas switched his position so that Eliott was completely lying on his back and Lucas was fucking him missionary style.

Lucas never stopped his merciless pounding inside Eliott. he still had one hand clasped upon Eliott's mouth, so his screams were muffled although very audible and satisfying to Lucas. he placed the other hand on Eliott's neck and applied light pressure.  
"see my slut? I told you. my hands would look so much better on that pretty neck."

Lucas then removed his hand from over Eliott's mouth and the older boy's mouth fell open, moans and screams finally escaping out. although they were still slightly muffled from the pressure Lucas was applying on Eliott's throat. it was light, not enough to really stop his oxygen flow, but just enough to let him know who was in control, and more than enough to satisfy Lucas' aesthetics.

Eliott screamed Lucas' name, a prayer and a plead. his eyes were begging Lucas to let him come.  
Lucas snarled and finally touched him, one hand still pressing at his throat, and the other jerking him off, his hips thrusting to match the rhythm of his hand.

Eliott was shaking all over. his legs were trembling and his toes curled with the sensations. he was still making obscene half moan, half screaming sounds, punctuated by curse words.

and then everything else went blank as Eliott finally came. the muscles at his abdomen tightened and his hole clenched around Lucas. the orgasm rippled through his whole body as Lucas rode it out. and Eliott was shaking. and shaking. and still screaming Lucas' name. Lucas came inside his lover, finally groaning out Eliott's name as his warm seed filled the condom.

the grip of Lucas' hand on Eliott's throat went limp. Lucas removed himself from inside Eliott and collapsed beside him. he was panting hard, like he'd just swam the Pacific without coming up for breath. his hair was damp and his skin glistened with a layer of sweat. his abdomen was covered white with Eliott's come.

Eliott, his breathing mirroring Lucas', managed to turn to his side and Lucas opened the handcuffs with the key on the bedside table.  
Eliott groaned and wriggled his fingers as his hands finally came free. he returned to his previous position, lying on his back, and twisted his wrists around to ease the pain.

Lucas placed his head half on Eliott's shoulder and half on the pillow.  
"you good baby?" he asked, still breathing heavily.

"never been better." Eliott let out a huff of breath and let the post orgasm exhaustion wash over his mind and body.

* * *

 

he dreamt of Lucas smirking at him devilishly, ropes loosely bound around his hands and Eliott fucking him wearing only a pink choker with a heart centre.

when they woke up somewhere in the middle of the night, Eliott knew exactly what he wanted to do.

 

**Author's Note:**

> songs listened to while writing: 
> 
> all the good girls go to hell by Billie Eilish  
> as it was by Hozier (for the sex scene)
> 
> my Tumblr is trashcanfangirl. y'all free to chat anytime.


End file.
